


His Appreciation

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Quickies, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan shows Phil how much he appreciates his partner's willingness to tend to overdue domestic duties while he writes.





	His Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisphanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisphanz/gifts).

> For Stef, because she likes hot quickies.

It’s been a quiet day, and there is absolutely no indication that it’s about to happen.

Dan sequestered himself just before noon, insisting that he could write better within the walls of their bedroom downstairs. 

Phil took the opportunity to do a bit of work around the apartment, to tend to all of the little things that really required attention before leaving for America last month. 

In fact, there are fewer working bulbs around the bathroom mirror than there are functional ones. It’s been hugely inconvenient to insert contact lenses in the near darkness, never mind trying to get a clean shave, but it always seemed far less convenient to actually do something about it. 

There is also the matter of the compost bin, the pile of unwashed bedding in the hallway, the empty bird feeders on the balcony, and of course the more pressing matter of placing the online grocery order. These things are left to Phil, and he doesn’t mind. They take turns, neither man feeling burdened for taking his turn. 

Phil knows that his partner is grateful. He deserves the opportunity to create when the juices are flowing freely, and he will not deny him. Dan will find his own way to show him just how much he appreciates all of this later. It may not be today, or even tomorrow, but he always expresses his love and appreciation in one way or another. It often catches Phil off guard, sometimes coming so far removed from the actual deed or deeds to make the connection inside of his brain, but it always happens. It could be anything from a soft kiss and pet name, to a backrub, to a fully-prepared meal for two. 

It is always genuine, no matter when it comes or how it happens. 

And sometimes, Dan expresses his gratitude sexually.

This is precisely what is about to happen, though Phil is quite unaware that his boyfriend is standing behind him now, or even on the same floor for that matter. He’s standing over the kitchen sink, massaging the liquid hand soap into his palms and in between his fingers, carefully and thoroughly removing the last of the dreaded “bin juice.” The pump is nearly empty, he notices, and he makes a mental note to add more of their favorite Sweet Mandarin hand soap to the grocery list. He is rinsing away the frothy suds when he feels heat behind him and two large hands over his hips.

“Jesus, Dan!” His body jerks and jolts as he shrieks. His hands are dripping with water; and the faucet continues to run a trickle.

Dan giggles quietly but does not answer. He moves his face closer to Phil’s neck and smiles. 

“Oh,” Phil grins, his right hand searching for the faucet handle. “Hello.” He says it as the water stops running, and the only thing he can hear, or feel for that matter, is Dan’s soft, warm, breath over his ear.

“Hi there,” Dan whispers in a low, natural voice. He pulls Phil’s hips back into his own gently and lifts his face to stroke his cheek with the tip of his nose. He stays here, closing his eyes and humming softly.

Phil’s hands are still damp, and he is pressing his palms on the edge of the sink, right where it meets the countertop. He arches his back in response and hopes that Dan won’t stop whatever it is that he’s doing.

“Missed you,” Dan mumbles into the short, sleek, hairs that don’t quite reach Phil’s ear anymore. He remembers when it was long enough to cover them completely. With the slightest tilt of his head, he is able to put his teeth gently over the tender lobe of his boyfriend’s ear. He tugs lightly, only applying enough pressure to let him know that he wants more than this.

Phil sighs; his voice is a bit shaky because he wasn’t expecting this. Dan is just here, his warm body close and his hot mouth over that delicious spot where his ear becomes his neck. Fuck.

“Missed you too,” he replies with eyes closed. He lets the last of the water fall from his fingertips. It makes a sound quite like the last droplets of rain.

Dan feels so warm and perfect against him. Their bodies have always aligned perfectly, and this is no exception. Though Dan is an inch taller, he is curved forward to reach his lover’s neck. His hands leave his hips only to slide forward and meet in front, right over the thin, cotton, material of Phil’s shorts. 

It would be so easy to do, and fuck it would feel so good. Without a word, Phil is pushing his ass backward into Dan and tightening his entire body. He can’t even see his face, but he is sure that he looks gorgeous with his pink lips and long lashes. He feels his boyfriend’s left hand cup him, and his right slip down between his waistband and his bare skin. 

“Dan,” he gasps, widening his stance. His head is rolling back to rest on his partner’s shoulder. 

“Is this okay?” Dan purrs, his warm palm finding Phil’s soft cock.

“God, yeah,” he groans, completely and pleasantly surprised. He can feel Dan’s nose in his hair, his short little breaths displacing it, sending a fantastic wave of tingles throughout his body.

Phil doesn’t feel particularly sexy right now with his old Muse concert t-shirt and gray cotton shorts. He’s barefoot, wearing glasses, and his hair started falling limp about an hour ago. Dan insists, in the way that he is kissing his neck, that he is sexy, regardless of his home-only attire. The truth is that Dan finds him irresistible like this.

Phil feels so good in his hand, so smooth and perfect. Dan loves the feeling of making him grow right in his palm. He can feel the way that the blood rushes to his cock, causing it to thicken and pulse. It happens so fast, even after all their time together, Phil always responds so well.

Dan moves his head to the side, inviting his boyfriend to relax and lay against him. It might work for a couple of minutes, but if Dan keeps going like this, it will force him forward. He will become too weak and heavy to stay against him. He already knows that he will be gripping the cold, stainless-steel sink and coming across the white cabinets below it.

He feels hot kisses along the edge of his ear; they’re so perfect and wet. Dan knows exactly how to move his lips against him. He’s mostly silent, but for the occasional heavy sigh and low groan. The surprise of it is hot enough, but the man’s skill has his insides feeling quite like a pressure cooker. Phil wonders how long his boyfriend thought about doing this. Did he come upstairs with the intention of putting his hand around him and making him come, or did the idea just sort of creep into his head the same way his hand just sort of creeped into his pants?

“Ah, fuck,” Phil moans, bucking his hips forward and sliding his own cock deeper into Dan’s hand. “So hot, Baby.”

“Yeah?” He asks, his breath more labored than it was just seconds ago. “You like this, Babe? I sure fucking do.” His fingers come together to form a tight space for Phil’s wide head. He’s leaking steadily, and the slickness helps Dan to move even faster. 

He’s not sure how much he wants to speak. There is something insanely hot about what they’re doing and how they’re doing it. The more Dan strokes, the tighter the knot in Phil’s belly becomes. His head is falling forward, and then it’s rolling back. There is the urge to let his mouth fall open, and then there is the need to clench his jaw tightly. He is all over the place, and he is falling apart.

“You’re so gorgeous when you lose control,” Dan whispers, bringing his fist to a halt. “Makes me want to fuck you.”

Phil whines, unaware of how loudly he squeals, and greedily pushes back into Dan. He could come like this, with nothing more than a reach-around hand job, but God how he wants to be fucked. 

“Do it,” he begs, “I’m good … w-want your cock.” 

Dan’s hands are gone for a moment, and when they return to him, they are tugging at the edge of his waistband and stretching it carefully over his rigid cock. He gently taps Phil’s ass with his fingertips, asking him to widen his stance. He does this instinctively after kicking away the shorts that puddle at his ankles. 

Phil hears the watery sound that the olive oil dispenser makes when inverted. Dan is coating his fingers with it, probably making a mess on the stove top directly behind him. They’ve done this before, and it’s a working solution that comes with its own kind of mess. It’s worth it; it’s always worth it. 

He hears Dan groan as he feels his hand at the top of his ass, sliding downward between his round cheeks. He uses his longest finger, the middle one, to push inside first. Phil’s body accepts him, though it doesn’t happen without a little jerk of his hips and a surprised little yip. 

The yip becomes a low moan and a “oh, yeah.” His hands are curled around the sink, just like he knew he they would be. Dan is stepping closer, his legs strategically placed around Phil’s so that he can move his hand with ease and still be close. His nose is at the nape of his boyfriend’s pale neck again, and it feels good to kiss and nip at it each time he pushes deeper inside.

They fucked late last night, and it was Dan who took Phil. It had been a particularly long night of sex, complete with teasing, foreplay, and aftercare. It started when they woke up and carried on all day and all night, flirtation running through their day like thread. 

It occurs to Dan, who is now three fingers deep in his partner’s perfect ass, that he could never pick a favorite way to be with Phil. Last night was its very own kind of incredible: long and romantic. What is happening now in their kitchen is insanely hot. It’s happening fast, and fuck, it’s good.

Phil hisses and drops his head between his shoulder blades as Dan’s fingers slip away. He can hear his boyfriend’s shorts fall to the floor and the swooshing sound they make as the slide across it. The anticipation has him rising up on his toes and rocking back down again. He imagines Dan’s thick cock in his hand, probably being covered in slick olive oil, and the thought has him lurching forward. The heat that bubbles up inside of him is coming more quickly than it has in a while. He wishes that he could see Dan hold him open and push his fat cock inside.

His own cock is hanging between his legs, wet and neglected. He can’t reach down to grab himself like this because he needs the strength of both arms to keep him steady. At any moment, Dan will be rubbing his thick and juicy cock head over his needy hole seeking to plunge inside. The slick smacking sound of an oily palm over cock has Phil whining.

“Ready for me?” Dan mumbles over the wet skin on his neck. He kisses it loudly, sucking a bit as he fists himself. 

“Fuck, yes … please, Dan.” 

He likes it when he loses his mind and begins to beg. Phil makes high-pitched whining sounds that are such an unbelievable contrast to the sounds he made last night. 

Phil feels the hot, fleshy, tip of his boyfriend’s cock rubbing him in little circles before pushing in and forcing him apart. There is that moment of pain, that delicious, familiar, ache that comes with such a glorious parting. Dan is so full and thick, there is simply no way to avoid it. 

Soon, Dan is standing directly outside of his legs, and their bare feet nearly lined up together. He likes the way they look, and he wraps his arms around Phil’s waist and begins sucking on that heavenly place where his neck becomes his shoulder. 

Phil can’t stand it; he’s never actually gotten used to having Dan’s cock inside of him. It is still such a thrill to have this happen. He knows, from fucking Dan, that if his boyfriend were to look down where they meet, his hole would look so pretty, so pink and stretched around that incredible cock. 

Normally, he would give Dan some indication that he is ready to be fucked, be it a sound or an actual command. Tonight, however, he likes the way they are hooked together, his ass so full and ready to be pounded. His cock aches, and he desperately needs to be touched. Dan will not ignore this part of him, he knows. Right now, as he sucks harshly on the back of his neck and groans, his hands are under Phil’s shirt, wandering and thumbing his nipples. 

It is entirely too much, and Phil moans, rocking his hips gently from side to side. His heart is pounding, and his arms are shaking. Dan’s hot, wet, mouth feels so fucking good, and his hands are absolutely everywhere. 

He remembers the last time this happened. They were in the shower in the desert, and it was he who stood behind Dan, taking his soaped-up, slippery cock in his fist. He whispered dirty things into his boyfriend’s ear while he pumped him expertly, making him come over the shower wall. Dan turned around to reciprocate, but Phil wanted something else.

“Mouth, please,” he moaned, running his fingertip over Dan’s pink lips. 

“Fuck, yeah,” he smiled, dropping to his knees and pulling him in at the buttocks.

Dan is nipping and starting to edge himself out slowly now, carefully bringing his left hand down to wrap it around Phil’s throbbing cock as he does. The man has more rhythm than Phil could ever hope to have, and for now, he is not complaining. Dan’s doing three things at once, never compromising one for another. 

He is being fucked, sucked, and pumped at the same time, and Phil feels completely wrecked for it. All he can do is hold on to the edge of the sink and let it happen. The sensations are overlapping, giving him that feeling of total ascension. He moans so loudly that his chest rattles and Dan can feel it in his lips. 

“Fuck, Dan!” Phil is sure that he will knock their heads together if he isn’t careful. “Oh, fuck yes!”

Dan is grunting and growling in a voice that he only uses in the bedroom, and it might be this that finally helps Phil to release the pressure that is painfully building in his body. 

They’ve still got their shirts on, and they are hitched up by their rocking movements. It’s just two bare asses, four bare feet, and two orgasms just on the other side of explosion. 

“Close,” Phil gasps, gripping the counter so tightly that his knuckles blanch white. 

Dan’s thrusts are uneven but tireless, and with a calculated twist of his wrist, he has Phil more than close; he is right there, and fuck if it isn’t coursing through every cell in his body.

“Oh, God, Dan!” He’s pushing his hips out behind him as far as they will, knowing that the deeper he takes his boyfriend, the better his orgasm will be. He needs to feel Dan’s hot come filling him up forcefully. He wants to hear him choke on his own breath as he crosses the threshold. Right now, Phil is all over Dan’s fist, the white cabinet fronts, and dripping on to the hardwood floor. His body shifts to avoid the mess, because a slip would surely keep Dan from the enjoyment of what is to come. 

“Fuck, Phil, so hot and tight for me. Inside or out?” He slows but does not cease, probably to keep himself from making the decision himself.

“Inside,” he says firmly and without a moment’s hesitation. “I wanna feel it, Babe.”

Dan loves how much he wants it, and it is with fewer than five thrusts that he is delivering. His body feels like it is overheating, and he can hear little outside of his own heartbeat. Coming inside of his boyfriend is so goddamn good; it is so hot and smooth and tight inside, and it is when Phil lets out a long, deep, groan, that he knows he is truly satisfied. 

They are still for a moment, much like they were when this whole thing started. Dan’s arms are securely wrapped around Phil’s waist, right at his navel, and he can feel the dramatic rise and fall of his breath. He finds that place on his boyfriend’s shoulder, the one where he likes to lay his face, and sighs. 

“Fuck,” Dan giggles, breathlessly. “That was hot.”

They are a real mess, but clean up has never been this convenient. Phil is literally standing at the sink. He reaches for the faucet but drops his hand. He is still too wobbly for one-armed support. This makes him laugh.

“Insanely hot,” he giggles. “God, you really wrecked me.”

It makes Dan proud to have this affect on Phil, especially after ten years of sex. He kisses his neck, noting that there are remarkable bruises forming beneath his lips. He may have gone a bit too deep; he worries.

“Hey, Phil?” He kisses the marked skin again and again, as if this will fade it away.

“Yeah?”

“How mad would you be if I told you that I marked you? Like level eight, Babe.”

“Mad? God, no. You know I love it when you nip me. I could feel it happening as you were doing it, and I could have stopped you, you know, if I really wanted to.” They make him feel sexy; these purplish imprints. The ache will cause him some confusion at 4:00 am, when he rolls away from the wall to curl his body around Dan’s. It will only take him a moment to recall this impossibly hot scene.

“I just got into it,” Dan explains as he rinses the mess from his hands. “I just went full animal on you.” 

They laugh and their hands move together under the same stream of water. 

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Phil giggles, allowing his t-shirt to fall down over his bare hips. “That was definitely the best part. So hot, Dan, really.”

“Yeah?” He grins. “I may or may not have been waiting for the perfect opportunity to give you a reach-around. Fuck, I love it.” 

“Seriously? God, Dan.” His rib cage is still billowing out with the effort of regulating his breath. “I mean, I get it. I may or may not be waiting to find you in a particular situation, Daniel.”

“Stop,” Dan laughs. “I’m still lowkey panting over here. “Thanks for today, by the way. I made a lot of progress. I kind of want you to read what I’ve got so far. Sofa dinner?” 

“You’re welcome. It makes me happy that you got something done. I can’t wait to read what you’ve got. And yeah, sofa dinner. I’ll order; you can shower first” He smiles, accepting his damp shorts and immediately tossing them into the pile of laundry across the room. “Yours?”

“Soaked, thanks.” Dan winks, wadding them up and threatening to miss the pile by a mile. “And I have a better idea; you order, and we can shower together, yeah? We have a responsibility to this planet, Philip.”

“Indeed, we do, Daniel. Indeed, we do.”


End file.
